gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Seasons on Sera
calendar during the Pendulum Wars.]] Little information is known about the planet Sera's calendar and seasons for both the Locust and Seran people. The known months/Seasons for the people are as follows: The Seran Calendar and Seasons Due to the significance of the Locust attack on Emergence Day, Serans adopted a new date system, designating years Before Emergence (B.E.) and After Emergence (A.E.).Gears of War: Aspho Fields There are roughly 420 - 460 days in a Seran year and 30 - 35 days in a Seran month.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 57 (Hardcover), pg 75 (Softcover) It is unknown what Serans used to label or number years before Emergence Day. However, the Serans were nearing the end of the 60th century when Emergence Day occurred. Specifically, Emergence Day was in the year 5992.Reclaimed Map in Gears 5 and documents in the special edition of Gears of War 3 The years before 5992 were then labeled as B.E., and the years afterward were labeled A.E., with 5992 being labeled as 0 B.E. or 0 A.E., or Emergence Year. Sorted Months *Storm (1st Month of the Year)Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 8 *Gale (2nd Month of the Year)Gears of War: Coalition's End *Rise (3rd Month of the Year)Gears of War: The Slab *Heat (4th Month of the Year)Gears of War 3 Collectible *Bloom (5th Month of the Year)Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 180 *Reap (6th Month of the Year)Gears of War: The Slab Chapter 1 *Harvest (7th Month of the Year)Gears of War 3 Collectible *Bounty (8th Month of the Year)Gears of War: Coalitions End *Frost (9th Month of the Year)Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 89 *Sorrow (10th Month of the Year) *Thaw (11th Month of the Year)Gears of War: Coalition's End *Brume (12th and Last Month of the Year)Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 351 Seasons *SpringGears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Five (Keyhole) **Brume **Storm **Gale *SummerGears of War 3: Act V: Shattered Paradise **Rise **Heat **Bloom *FallGears of War: The Slab Ch 2 **Reap **Harvest **Bounty *WinterGears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Roadblocks **Frost **Sorrow **Thaw Locust Calendar The Locust Calendar is similar to that of a sundial and is calibrated by the the flow of ImulsionGears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: No Turning Back. For every season, it has an opposite. For instance, when it is the Season of the Queen, it is also the Season of the Imulsion. Each full cycle of the Calendar is "one cycle", which is equivalent to one Seran year.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Locust Seasons *Queen (Imulsion) *Fire (Water) *Drone (Human) *Leviathan (Kryll) *Danger (Secure) *Nemacyst (Seeder) *Imulsion (Queen) *Water (Fire) *Human (Drone) *Kryll (Leviathan) *Secure (Danger) *Seeder (Nemacyst) Human Analysis on the Locust Calendar "Baird here. '' ''I think this thing's like the Locust equivalent of a calendar or a clock... it says something about 'every season having its opposite,' and I also see some glyphs for 'Nexus,' 'Queen,' and maybe 'Imulsion'... can't quite tell. I'm guessing it has something to do with the ebb and flow of Imulsion, but I'd have to do a lot more research to confirm that. Considering that I'm about, oh, 3 kilometers deep, right square in the guts of the enemy, you'll have to forgive me if my vast empirical skills aren't exactly at their finest right now." See also *Timeline References Category:COG Category:Human Culture Category:Locust Horde